dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edem Akakpo DC's Cinematic Universe
The Edem Akakpo DC Cinematic Universe is written and directed by Edem Akakpo from 2000 to 2042. Edem Akakpo's DC Cinematic Universe Edem Akakpo was brought into Warner Brother studios in the year of 1998, to start a DC Cinematic Universe with all of DC Comics iconic characters. After the failure of Batman and Robin, Warner Brothers were desperate. So Edem had two years to pitch the first movie of the brand new universe called, Batman: The Dark Knight. Promoting the DCU In 1999, Warner Brothers showed twelve, 10-minute shorts. They were paid advertisements lasting 10 minutes. They self-contained 'super-trailers' that build the DCU. Edem purchased air time on the sister network, WB, and other relevant programs. They aired once a month, they’d cover details that flesh out the DCU but not so much that you’d absolutely have to see them. They ranged from a quick way to introduce a character to building an unseen aspect of the DCU. When they would contain the main character like Superman or Batman, those scenes would be filmed in part with their upcoming film. They were also in a true cinematic recording. ''Year Zero: Unite The League *Batman: The Dark Knight (2000) *Superman: Man of Tomorrow 2002) *Wonder Woman (2005) *The Flash (2006) *Aquaman: King of the Deep (2009) *Martian Manhunter (2011) *Green Lantern: Emerald Knight (2014) *Justice League of America (2015) Year One: Darkseid '' *Batman: Killer Laugh (2015) *Cyborg (2016) *Batman vs Superman (2018) *Justice League Dark (2020) *Justice League: Anti-War (2021) ''Year Two: Aftermath *The Flash 2: Flashback (2021) *The Rise of Batman (2022) *Wonder Woman 2 (2023) *Suicide Squad (2024) *Birds of Prey (2026) *Batwoman (2027) Year Three: Elseworlds *The Flash: Flashpoint Paradox (2028) *Wayne: Legacy (2028) *Elseworlds I: The Death of Superman (2029) *Elseworlds II: The Death of Batman (2031) *Elseworlds III: Divide The League (2034) Year Four: Endgame '' *Crisis on Earth-X (2034) *Crisis on Earth-Z (2035) *Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part 1 (2038) *Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part 2 (2042) ''TV Tie In's '' In spring 2003, Warner Brothers announced that a TV series to tie into the cinematic universe was in development, but would not announce what the series was. During that summer, it was announced that several actors had signed on to the series, reprising their roles of villains causing rumors that the series would be a series on the Legion of Doom. However, at the 2003 San Diego Comic-Con, Warner Bros. announced that the series would be called DC: Dark, a show that show origins of the villains. Shortly after the announcement was made about the DC: Dark series, an announcement was also made about multiple prequel series being made to tie into the universe. Geoff Johns announced in winter 2003 that Warner Bros. and Netflix were working on developing series based on Shazam, The Atom, Green Arrow and The Canarie, Teen Titans, Justice Society of America, and The Spectre. Video Games * Batman: Origins (2001) * Superman: Zod Attacks! (2004) * The Flash: Fastest Man Alive (2008) * Green Lantern and The Flash (2010) ''Easter Eggs Batman: Dark Knight *A copy of the Daily Planet is shown on Harvey Dent's desk, and again later on Slade's wall full of newspaper clippings. 'Superman: Man of Tomorrow' *Perry White mentions Gotham's 'Batman' when talking to Clark Kent about famous recent media stories. *Parasite throws a WayneCorp truck at Superman. *Amanda Waller and Martian Manhunter both appear during the end credits 'Wonder Woman' *General Sam Lane is mentioned twice, once by General Darnell and again by the President. *Maxwell Lord appears in the end credits and speaks of going to Central City. 'The Flash' *Maxwell Lord mentions Slade Wilson and Star City. *Dr. Elias mentions S.T.A.R. Labs. *Amanda Waller, Lex Luthor, Rick Flag, and Thomas Merlyn all appear during the end credits along with Maxwell Lord. 'Aquaman: King of the Deep' *Aquaman mentions 'Motherboxes'. *Mera talks about the 'alien' on the surface world. 'Martian Manhunter' *Jonn Jonzz talks about the 'Kryptonian' in Metropolis *There is a newspaper clipping with the headline of 'Batman Strikes Again'. 'Green Lantern: Emerald Knight' *Hal is trash-talking about the 'speedster' in Central City. *Hal passes by a grave tomb saying 'Alan Scott'. 'Justice League: Dark''' *Constantine looks at a golden helmet in a glass case.